warrior_cats_roleplaying_forumfandomcom-20200213-history
Maple
Personality Maple is a snarky and cold wolf. She isn't afraid to speak her mind even if she's worried her life will be endanger. Since her parents death she has closer herself off from everything and just focuses on getting food and surviving. When she does get to know someone well she starts to show more emotion to them. History Maple was born to Burn and Rose along with her siblings Juniper, Yarrow and Petal. Her family was always struggling. As her parents tried to live off of their own means and not Southern Pack. Her father was apart of Skeleton but forbade his family to know much about his life there. Rose who had a terribly hard pregnancy due to not eating well died two days after her puppies where born. Leaving Burn to raise his puppies. However, because of his grief he found the puppies a mother and disappeared to Skeleton and the puppies didn't grow to know him. Juniper and Yarrow passed not long after. Maple grew to be distant from everyone she didn't know her father except for his name and his frequent visits to camp. When she was six moons old her father died in a battle. Maple who had been living in hard ship and her only friend was starvation joined Skeleton after her father's death hoping to earn some respect and maybe get a better chance at survival. Maple grew to hate the Skeleton group but of course didn't want to back out of her commitment. She grew to be distant from the gang again only doing what she needed to do what she needed to. One day while she was out hunting ran into a male Northern Wolf Ember. At first Maple was cautious and snarky towards him like she was to everyone else in her life. The two argued with each other each defending their own pack. Her next few days were occupied by her mind being with the wolf. It caused Maple to miss him greatly and spend a great deal of time hunting along the Shared Territory trying to come across the wolf again. During there next visit Ember gave her a rabbit. This caused her to give him a chance. The two hunted together. Until Ember caught the scent of a patrol of Northern wolves which caused him to beg Maple to leave and the pair split going into their own territories. Well Maple's body and half of her mind did. While her heart and the other half of her brain stuck with Ember. There third visit was spent with the pair talking about how their packs were fairing and ended in a large argument. The two grew defensive over their packs. The arguments and his words caused her to be defensive and go back to second guessing Ember. When a Northern Patrol that included Ember, Fog, Lizard, Willow and Flint came across her she was already rallied up because of her argument earlier with Ember so she found it terribly hard to hold her tongue. When Skeleton split with Southern she followed them thinking her life couldn't get any worse. She found water while out with Violet for the gang and began to eat properly because of the territory which had more food than Southern territory did. This caused her to get slightly better. She grew to just spend her time hunting and dealing with her thoughts about Ember. Quotes "Well....it's kinda hard to explain. The main pack Southern is the pack. We don't stay in one camp like Northern does or look after the pack as a whole we just don't have the means to. Families are more so responsible for each other. But we all take orders from Ivy and Howl. Skeleton is the group that does our dirty work. It's often Venom and his disciples that attack your camp or patrols. The rest of us are too small and weak. Skeleton gets better food because they are a bigger group and because they aren't worried about getting their paws dirty. Skeleton members answer to Venom first then Howl. It's a lot less confusing when you live it," - Maple trying to explain to Ember about Skeleton and Southern. "It's not all bad really....I mean Claw and Red can be a little annoying. Listening to Venom and Ivy can set any of us off but...." she just stared at her paws "you learn to survive....that's at least one plus. If the food were to suddenly vanish would Northern Pack be so lucky? Or would they sit in there den and wait for prey to jump into their paws?"- Maple to Ember. "No not at all. I'm just saying that you have never known what it's like to go to bed hungry. You don't have to worry about whether or not you will have food if you ever are hungry because you know you will. Ember how many of your puppies will make it to adulthood? All of them right? Well in Southern that's not something we can beat on. Until you see a puppy die from starvation you won't know the kind of life I've lived. I will never have puppies no matter how much I want to have them because I don't want to have to worry if they will become warriors or not."- Maple to Ember. "Well if you see it that way maybe we should just leave. You Northern wolves are all the same. I thought just for one second I could share things with you and then you turn on me too. Leave if you think I'm so awful. It'll be so much easier for me anyways." -Maple to Ember. Trivia Category:Clash of the Wolves Category:Skeleton Gang Category:Skeleton Members